waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Lars Thiesgaard
Lars Junker Thiesgaard (born March 7, 1959) is a Danish actor, soundbook reader, film dubber and dialogue instructor. Filmography Animation * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1985-1991) - Zummi Gummi & Sir Tuxford * DuckTales (1987-1990) - Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck, Duckworth & Gyro Gearloose * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) - Piglet * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989-1990) - Monterey Jack * TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Don Karnage & Vildkat * Darkwing Duck (1991-1992) - Karotten & Stålnaeb * Goof Troop (1992-1993) - Pete * Aladdin (TV series) (1994-1995) - Additional voices * The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1998) - Pumbaa & Bampuu * Quack Pack (1996-1997) - Additional voices * House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Pete, Pluto, Pumbaa, Gaston * The Lion Guard (2016) - Pumbaa & Mzingo DVD Specials * Find Out Why series (2000) - Pumbaa * Timon: Behind the Legend (2004) - Pumbaa Movies * The Aristocats (1970) - Hip Cat and Milk Man (New Dub) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) - Piglet * Oliver & Company (1988) - Rocky * The Little Mermaid (1989) - Prince Eric * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dijon & Duckworth * Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Book Seller * Aladdin (1992) - Additional voices * Thumbelina (1994) - Additional voices * The Return of Jafar (1994) - Abis Mal * The Lion King (1994) - Pumbaa * A Troll in Central Park (1994) - Stanley * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Drake * A Goofy Movie (1995) - Pete * Pocahontas (1995) - Sailor * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional voices * Hercules (1997) - Worker and Ice Titan * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) - Piglet * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional voices * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (1998) - Additional voices * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Pumbaa * Tarzan (1999) - Additional voices * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Pete * The Tigger Movie (2000) - Piglet * An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - Pete * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Eric * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Reuben * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional voices * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional voices * Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional voices * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) - Piglet * The Lion King 1½ (2004) - Pumbaa * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) - Piglet * Home on the Range (2004) - Barry * Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Pete * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) - Piglet * Tarzan II (2005) - Additional voices * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) - Piglet * Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Piglet * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Pumbaa Video Games * Disney's GameBreak: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) - Pumbaa * Disney's The Lion King: Operation Pridelands (2004) - Pumbaa Category:1959 births Category:Danish voice actors